Mewtwo Strikes Back Again 2: The Mewtwoing
by Nintendoga
Summary: The Smashers' worst nightmare comes true. Mewtwo has returned.


**Mewtwo Strikes Back Again 2: The Mewtwoing**  
**The Smashers worst nightmare comes true. Mewtwo has returned.**  
**Humor**  
**One-shot  
**

On the outskirts of the Smash Mansion, beyond the hills covering the land and small towns nearby, rain fizzles down onto the Earth. Everyone is in their houses, animals have retreated to their caves and dens, and the Smashers are in the dining hall of the mansion, chatting to each other idle conversation while eating their meals. The light tapping of raindrops on the roof and windows is the only sound heard outside of the mansion. Everything is well in the world. Well I mean until I start telling you about why everything isn't right, I mean if everything was right it couldn't take place before the story because everything's not right, so that would mean-

A hooded figure stands on one of the hilltops surrounding the Mansion. It squints far into the distance, feeling the power and aura of fighters within. It smiles, knowing  
this is the right place. A sinister laugh escapes its lips as it slowly begins to float over towards the mansion.

_Inside the Mansion_

**"Hm?"** Lucario stops meditating and begins to look around him.

"What's the matter Lucario?" Pit notices the Pokemon's shift in behavior.

**"...I felt a powerful aura around us..."** Lucario telepathically answers. He stands up as his eyes widen in shock, **"I've...never felt anything like this before! Such a...sinister being. It approaches us! I must alert Master Hand!"** Lucario grunts as he quickly races out of the dining hall, trying to locate the hand in charge.

"Great now look what you've done Pit! You made him angry!" Ness sarcastically yelled

"B-But I-"

"You really should be careful with what you say to people mate" Shulk cut in

"I didn't even-"

"Nobody cares Pit." Dark Pit snickered

"Did he say something about a sinister force?" Marth questioned Link

"Probably another villain who wishes to challenge us" Link said nonchalantly while eating some soup

"I don't know...I've never seen him get so worked up before..." Marth said as he thought to himself while the others went back to their previous conversation. Not a few moments later, the doorbell rang throughout the entire hall. Everyone looked at each other quizzingly. Everyone was already here, who could that be?

"POYO!" Kirby jumped up and quickly ran out of the hall, apparently letting everyone else know he'll answer the door. Kirby ran through the living room, past the corner, and slowed down once he reached the entrance hall. The doorbell rung again.

"Poyo?" Kirby tried to look out the glass to see who was there, but it was too dark outside. He also tried to look out the peephole, however the hero was too short. Kirby put on a big smile and hopped up to open the door. As Kirby slowly opened the door, he looked out to see a tall figure covered in a black raincoat from top to bottom. He also appeared to be hovering, with the only feature Kirby being able to make out being his glowing yellow eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheerful yelled as he opened the door all the way, not seeing anything particularly odd of this fellow. The figure looked down at Kirby, once again laughing sinisterly as it raised out its hand at Kirby...

_Master Hand's Office_

"Come in?" Master Hand answered to whoever was knocking on his office door. Lucario ran in, stopping in front of the giant floating hand.

"Lucario! Always a pleasure to see you! What can I help you with?" Master Hand questioned.

**"I felt a powerful aura around the Mansion! A sinister being is about to attack!"** Lucario yelled telepathically.

"Hm? Another villain? Just let whoever universe they're from handle it..." Master Hand waved

**"No! I've never felt anything like this before! Its physic power is tremendous! It somehow feels similar to mine!"** Lucario pleaded. Master Hand shot his fingers down in shock at the last few words he heard

"O-Oh no! Oh gods...no..." Master Hand flew around to the other side and smashed the wall in, revealing a giant red button hidden behind it. Master Hand smashed it with all his might, as Lucario stood there confused.

**"What are you-**" Lucario turned around as he heard the window behind Master Hand's desk be covered in steel. Master Hand dug around inside the secret wall, popping back out when he found a small ankle bracelet.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" Master Hand shouted. Lucario flinched as he telepathically told him. Master Hand waved his hand for Lucario to follow him as he quickly left the office. Lucario sped after Master Hand, confused as he asked him what was going on.

"He's finally found us..." Master Hand quietly whispered in fear.

_In the Dining Hall_

Steel covering the windows surrounding the Dining Hall caused all the Smashers to go into a mild panic.

"What's going on!?" Luigi looked around the room

"Is this a drill or something?" Lucina asked Captain Falcon

"Master Hand hasn't ordered a lockdown since the Subspace Army invaded..." Samus mumbled to herself

"TABUU IS BACK!?" Ness unintentionally yelled out as he heard Samus mention the lockdown. Everyone immediately went into a panic. The few mature Smashers slapped their foreheads as Forty something fighters ran around the room in fear. A loud thunder crackled throughout the mansion as the lights suddenly shot off. Everyone stopped running around and groaned in annoyance.

"Well there goes the electricity..." Ike groaned. The smaller fighters continued to run in a panic, convinced Tabuu was coming to kill them.

"Everyone please!" Zelda shouted at the unruly Smashers, "Subspace is not back. We defeated Tabuu. They're all locked away in the Subspace dimension. They're not coming back." Zelda calmed down most of the Smashers as everyone regained their composure. Awkward silence filled the air as everyone stood still uncomfortably, not sure what to do next.

"Poyo..."

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance, seeing Kirby standing nearby.

"Hey Kirby! Who was at the door?" Pit asked. Kirby stared forward at them all, not moving an inch.

"K-Kirby?" Peach slowly started walking forward towards him "What's wrong?" Peach stood next to the puffball, and gasped. Kirby eyes were devoid of any color or life. His pupils and eyeballs were filled with purple. Peach turned to tell everyone else something was wrong, when Kirby hopped up and touched her arm. Peach hunched over as color left her skin, her eyes glowing as they turned purple.

"Ughhhhhh..." Kirby and Peach moaned as they walked slowly towards everyone else

"KIRBY'S A ZOMBIE!" Ness yelled

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!" Toon Link cried out

"Guys there's no such thing as-" Fox stopped mid sentence as Peach looked at him in the eyes. He felt pain surge through his head until his eyes glowed purple as well. He turned towards other Smashers as well, groaning as he walked towards them.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Ness yelled. The panic in the room soared to new heights as everyone scattered around, trying to find a way out of the room. A few Smashers got unlucky as they were caught and turned into "zombies" as others tried to tunnel out of the room or break down the walls to run. The "zombie" Smashers slowly followed, slowly chasing the terrified fighters.

_A Few Moments Later_

"What the!?" Master Hand looked in the dining hall in shock, seeing everything in ruins with some parts of the wall torn down. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled in anger. Lucario soon caught up and looked inside, shocked. He then widened his eyes as he looked in all directions while getting closer to Master Hand.

**"Its here!"** Lucario yelled in his head **"The aura is all over the place! There's more than one! We're being invaded!"**

"No...we're not..." Master Hand turned to Lucario "He probably got to some Smashers..." Lucario looked at him confused as Master Hand opened his palm to show off the ankle bracelet.

"The aura you felt earlier..." Master Hand whispered solemnly "It was another fighter, from long ago." Master Hand sighed as he decided to tell Lucario the whole story

_Meanwhile_

"Mamma Mia!" Mario turned down a corner and saw zombified Luigi and Rosalina slowly walked towards him.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out as he avoided their gaze "How am I gonna explain-a this to Ma!?" The two fighters stopped advancing towards Mario as a sinister laugh broke out through the corridor.

**"The Hero of The Worlds..."** Mario heard a voice speaking throughout his mind. **"I'm going to enjoy this..."** Mario turned around slowly, shaking in his boots. He saw the mysterious figure floating behind the plumber, looking down with its eyes glowing. Mario looked on in fear, until he squinted and saw who was under the hood.

"MAMMA MIA! IT'S A MEWTWO!" Mario yelled in glee "I haven't seen-a you since the Melee Tournament!" The figure was indeed Mewtwo, as he shot his eyes down into Mario's. Mario blinked and smiled at Mewtwo as he tried to take over his mind. Mewtwo smirked once Mario's eyes turned purple.

**"Now then, where's the Hero of Hyrul-"** Mewtwo got cut off mid sentence as Mario grabbed him and gave him...a hug?

"How ya been buddy!?" Mario grinned as his eyes were back to normal.

**"What the?"** Mewtwo placed his hand on the plumber's forehead, trying to directly assimilate him. The plumber mistook this for a sign of affection.

"Awww! I missed you too buddy!" Mario said as he stopped hugging the evil Pokemon. Mewtwo stood there baffled.

**"What is the meaning of this? My power should be able to take over even the most intelligent beings in the universe..."**

"Hey-a Luigi!" Mario turned back to his zombified brother "Look who it is! And Rosalina, you've never met-a him before, but this is-a Mewtwo!" Mario tried to introduce the brainless Smashers to his "friend".

**"Rrgh..."** Mewtwo growled as he teleported away, annoyed. Mario waved goodbye, while pushing away Rosalina, who tried to mindlessly nibble on his hat.

"We'a talked about this! I'm with Peach now!" Mario scolded.

_Back in the Dining Hall_

"But...why is he doing this?"

Lucario asked Master Hand. The Hand had just finished telling the Pokemon who was behind the attacks. A former fighter taking revenge on Smashers? It just seemed so unbelievable .

"Shortly before the Brawl Tournament began, Mewtwo became more...ruthless in his fights." Master Hand continued. "At one point he even tried to used his powers to command other fighters what to do during fights. After that I disqualified him from the Melee Tournament and told him if he didn't shape up his act, he would be banned from all future Tournaments."

**"Hm.."** Lucario began to slowly understand why Mewtwo was doing this

"In the last days of the Tournament, he retreated to his room. He wouldn't come out for food, events, sometimes even fights. His power was beginning to scare most fighters. Only the bravest would even agree to fight him. Even I was weary of him..." Master Hand heavily sighed.

"Everyone was afraid to fight him, I was afraid to talk to him, so..I did the only thing I could do back then..."

**"What?"** Lucario asked.

"I gathered all the other fighters in secret, and teleported us to a brand new universe." Master Hand answered gloomily "It was the only thing I could think of back then. I had only meant for it to be temporary, however around the same time new contestants for the Brawl Tournament came around, so we set up a base of operations in the new universe..."

**"But-"** Lucario had stopped talking once Master Hand handed him the ankle bracelet.

"After I saw what Mewtwo was capable of, I spent months working on this amplifier. A bracelet designed to keep his Psychic Power in check. After we moved I finally finished it and was about to go back and get Mewtwo."

**"Why didn't you?"**

"Days before I was going to head back, I was kidnapped by Tabuu..." Lucario nodded as he understood. The Subspace incident that had disrupted the Brawl Tournament early on.

"After we had taken care of him, I went back to the universe we left to look for Mewtwo..." Master Hand sighed "...Everything was in ruins. The few inhabitants alive told me of the horror Mewtwo brought upon them shortly after we left..."

"I was in constant fear of him eventually finding us. I spent a good portion of time using my energy to keep us concealed. But somehow..." Master Hand stopped talking. Lucario looked down at the bracelet.

**"How do we get this on him?"** Lucario asked the hand

"I have an idea..." Master Hand floated closer as he began to tell Lucario of his plan.

_In the Entrance Hall_

"This truly was too easy..."

Mewtwo floated through the entrance hall, feeling the mind controlled Smashers passing on his aura to others.

**"Only a few remains..."** Mewtwo thought to himself **"Finally...I'll have my reve-"**

"Hey Mew-Mew!" Mario shouted out to Mewtwo who sighed heavily.

**"Go away."** Mewtwo thought out to Mario, who ignored his demands and stood next to the Pokemon

"So how'd you get back-a here anyway? I thought you got-a lost on your way to the Brawl Mansion?"

"Actually..." Mewtwo and Mario turned their heads at the booming voice down the hall "I'd like to know that as well..."

Master Hand floated towards the two, as Mewtwo chuckled.

**"So, the big guy has finally come out of hiding eh?"**

"What are you doing here Mewtwo?" Mewtwo smirked as he floated towards the Hand

**"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by, say hello, and pick up my unemployment check while I DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE!"** Mewtwo roared out in Master Hand and Mario's head. He threw his cloak away as purple aura began to form underneath his feet. Master Hand slightly shivered, he had gotten much stronger since last time...

"How did you find us?"

**"It was only a matter of time. I spent years searching across different universes...it was by pure luck I stumbled upon a portal that led eventually led me back here..."** Master Hand knew one of the fighters must have accidentally left a portal open when they had gone back to visit their home-worlds. He had always warned them about that. And now they were paying the ultimate price.

"Stop this charade Mewtwo." Master Hand demanded "There's only one outcome to all of this, and you know you won't win..."

**"Hahahahahaha! Me? LOSE!?"** Mewtwo's sinister laughter filled the room as his aura grew bigger. Master Hand prayed Lucario would be ready. Everything depended on him...

**"If you haven't noticed Master Hand, every fighter in this pathetic palace is already under my control!"** Mewtwo cackled **"I've already WON!"**

"Oh hey Lucario! What are you doing up there?" Mario cheerfully waved up at Lucario who was hanging onto the chandelier above Mewtwo.

**"Well almost every fight- wait what?**" Mewtwo was taken back by what Mario had said, looking up quickly to see Lucario indeed hiding up in the chandelier.

**"YOU IDIOT!"** Lucario and Master Hand yelled out. Lucario shot off the ceiling towards Mewtwo, trying to put the bracelet on him.

**"Ohoho!?"** Mewtwo raised his hand as he caught Lucario in mid-air. The bracelet fell out of his hands and landed near Mario.

"MARIO! HURRY!" Master Hand cried out "THAT BRACELET IS AN AMPLIFIER! PUT IT ON MEWT-" Master Hand gasped as Mario grabbed the bracelet and put it on his ankle.

"Like this?" Mario asked Master Hand. Master Hand, Lucario, and even Mewtwo looked at Mario in shock. Silence filled the air for a few moments, until Mewtwo started cackling

**"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mewtwo couldn't control himself, looking back at Master Hand **"I must admit, you almost had me with that! Waiting for my guard to be down before you striked! Clever..."** Mewtwo clasped his hand as he began to air-choke Lucario **"But not clever enough..."** Mewtwo continued to laugh. Master Hand looked at Mewtwo and Lucario. He didn't have any other choice...

He had to go through with Plan B...

"OH! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE MEW!" Master Hand shouted out behind Mewtwo.

**"WHAT!?"** Mewtwo turned around to look for the pink Pokemon. Master Hand quickly flew forward and smacked the back of Mewtwo's head. Lucario fell as Mewtwo fell face first onto the floor, unconscious.

Master Hand, Lucario, and Mario stood over the fallen body of Mewtwo. The nightmare...was over...

"...Good work team!" Mario cheered

_Hours Later_

"Ugh..."

Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, looking around to find himself inside the medical bay.

"Oh good, you're awake." Master Hand floated nearby. Mewtwo focused on his energy, trying to sit up and attack Master Hand, but only produced a tiny amount of energy that hit Master Hand. It felt like dust.

**"W-What!?"** Mewtwo noticed something around his ankle and looked at it, seeing the amplifier around it.

"Good thing I made a spare, huh?" Master Hand said to Lucario in the corner of the room. He turned his attention back to Mewtwo.

"Try not to strain yourself. That bracelet isn't coming off. It should keep your power in check while you're here."

Mewtwo glared at the bracelet, not acknowledging Master Hand. "I'm the only one who can remove it. Maybe if you're on your best behavior..." Master Hand started to float to the door

"Better go see if everyone else is alright. Welcome back Mewtwo..." Master Hand chuckled, leaving the room. Lucario began to follow him, stopping near the door to look at Mewtwo. The two Psychic Pokemon stared at each other, as Lucario turned away.

**"Welcome back."** Lucario quietly said as he left the room.

Mewtwo sat in the medical bay. He clenched his fists, his plans ruined. He'd have to think of another way to get his revenge. Until then, he'd have to play along with these pathetic beings, until he could find the perfect time to strike back-

Mewtwo snapped out of his thoughts as he looked out of the window near his bed. Past the rain and clouds in the sky, he shivered as he felt two powerful auras nearby.

**"...Two powerful beings are coming..."** Mewtwo thought to himself.

Beyond the hills of the Smash Mansion, a figure shrouded in a black raincoat stood on one of the hill tops. Another smaller figure sat on its shoulder. Both looked down at the Smash Mansion, as the larger figure smiled.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it sat on the figure's shoulder.

"That's right Pichu..." Roy took out his sword as he smirked down to the Mansion

"We finally found them..."

**End**


End file.
